Whoever You Are, You're Still My Beloved
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Kuroko yang merupakan seorang penulis cerita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi yang merupakan seorang pangeran dari salah satu keluarga terkemuka di Jepang. Bahkan, mereka bertemu di tempat pertandingan Shogi. Namun, Kuroko harus menghadapi kenyataan yang berhubungan dengan sisi lain Akashi. Akankah mereka bersama selamanya? (AkaKuro, req audey)


**By Request : audey**

 **Type : Fandom Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor : Akashi Seijuro & Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **Minor : Ogiwara Shigehiro** ** & Akashi Masaomi**

 **Inspiration :** **Kuroko no Basuke/#1688525 (Zerochan)**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning : Yaoi / BL! Tidak suka? Silahkan angkat mata dari halaman ini!**

 **Setting : Zaman Edo**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke –** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Summary :**

 **Kuroko yang merupakan seorang penulis cerita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi yang merupakan seorang pangeran dari salah satu keluarga terkemuka di Jepang. Bahkan, mereka bertemu di tempat pertandingan Shogi. Namun, Kuroko harus menghadapi kenyataan yang berhubungan dengan sisi lain Akashi. Akankah mereka bersama selamanya?**

' _-Italic-'_ : berpikir / berbicara dalam hati

* * *

 **~Whoever You Are, You're Still My Beloved~**

"Pagi hari di Zaman Edo, kau akan melihat sebuah keindahan yang tak bisa kau lupakan. Menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk penuh oksigen dari pepohonan yang riuh melambai mengikuti tiupan angin semilir. Teh hijau bening terduduk manis di tepi futon berkelas menanti sang master meneguk untuk menghilangkan dahaga selama tertidur semalam. Sang pendamping selalu menanti titah dari sang master untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Sedangkan diriku, cahaya sang mentari memang memberiku kehangatan dan kesejukan pagi, namun aroma yang kuhirup bukanlah oksigen, melainkan tinta hitam dengan kuas kayu yang siap menari di atas kanvas putih yang polos dengan menyusun huruf per huruf menjadi sebuah kata, menyusun kata per kata menjadi kalimat, kalimat per kalimat menjadi sebuah cerita yang kau baca sebagai hiburan waktu senjangmu."

Begitulah salah satu kalimat dari sebuah cerita ringan yang kini dibaca oleh pria muda bersurai merah dengan manik merah _ruby_ di kedua matanya. Pria itu selalu tersenyum saat membaca cerita ringan yang seolah ini menceritakan tentang perbedaan status dan derajat namun tidak menyinggung perasaan orang.

Tak lama, muncul wanita yang yang merupakan pelayan membawakan teh hijau dan menyediakannya untuk pria bersurai merah itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati, tuan muda." ucap sang pelayan wanita.

Pria yang merupakan pangeran hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Adakah yang lain, tuan muda?" tawarnya pada pangeran muda.

"Lain kali, tak perlu kau bawakan teh muda untukku." ucap si pangeran.

"Benarkah? Apa karena buku yang Anda bacakan itu?" tebak si pelayan wanita.

"Mungkin." ucap pangeran itu sebelum berdiri. "Tapi, terima kasih." tambahnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang tidurnya. Menuju ke halaman rumahnya yang megah.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan muda?" tanya seorang pria yang merupakan penjaganya.

"Aku ingin membeli buku lagi." jawab sang pangeran.

"Biar hamba antar." tawar si penjaga.

"Tak perlu. Aku ingin sendiri." tolak sang pangeran.

"Tapi, Anda..."

"Aku ingin sendiri yang pergi membeli di toko buku. Jadi, tolong izinkan aku untuk pergi kemanapun yang aku mau."

Para penjaga tak bisa mengelak perintah sang pangeran. Memang benar, selama bertahun-tahun pangeran mereka tak bisa merasakan kebebasan hingga ia merasa terbeban karena kedisiplinan. Setidaknya, sudah waktunya pangeran mereka bebas berkelana kemana yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tetap berhati-hati."

"Aku tahu. Aku pergi dulu." ucap sang pangeran kemudian menaiki becak tarik.

 **~Toko Buku~**

Sang pangeran bersurai merah mulai mencari buku lanjutan yang ia baca. Terdengar suara gaduh di toko itu. Terlihat sang pemilik toko marah kepada seorang pria muda nan cantik bersurai biru namun wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi sambil menunduk minta maaf dan membawa beberapa buku yang ia bawa di dalam kantong besar. Kemudian, pria itu menaruhnya ke rak buku.

 _Duk!_

 _Bruk!_

Tak sengaja, pria bersurai biru itu menabrak sang pangeran bersurai merah hingga buku yang dibawa terjatuh di bawah.

"Ah, maaf." ucap pria bersurai biru langit sambil membungkuk sebelum mengambil buku yang berserahkan di bawah.

"Akulah yang minta maaf." ucap pria bersurai merah sambil membantu pria bersurai biru untuk merapikan buku. Tanpa sengaja, ia terkejut bahwa buku yang ia ambil adalah buku lanjutan dari cerita ringan favoritnya. "Ah, _anou_..." ucapnya terpotong saat orang yang ia tanyakan telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tak sadar, seringai penuh penasaran akan sosok itu muncul di ujung bibirnya.

Kemudian, ia menemui pemilik toko buku untuk membayar buku yang ia pilih. " _Anou_ , _obaasan_." panggilnya pada pemilik toko buku itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Akashi _-sama_?"

"Tentang pria yang membawa buku ini. Siapa dia?" tanya sang pria bernama Akashi pada pemilik toko itu.

"Hm... pria hantu itu?"

"Pria hantu?"

"Yah, dia sering muncul tiba-tiba saat mengumpulkan buku cerita karangannya pada malam hari. Bagaimana aku bisa jantungan kalau dia menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya!?" jelas pemilik toko.

 _'Menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dan dia seorang penulis?'_ pikir Akashi saat mengingat ia bahkan hampir kena serangan jantung karena keberadaan pria biru itu, beruntungnya dengan jatuhnya buku tidak membuatnya kaget.

"Jadi, dia sekarang ia hanya bisa mengirim pagi hari?" tanya Akashi menyimpulkan.

"Begitulah. Tapi, mulai satu minggu yang lalu, ia mulai kewalahan saat mengirim ceritanya." ucap pemilik toko itu saat menampakkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Akashi.

"Saya kurang tahu. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Yang saya tahu dia seorang diri yang tidak memiliki biaya hidup. Ditambah dia punya tunggakan utang rumah di kota rawan penjahat."

"Kota rawan penjahat?"

"Benar. Polisi maupun militer masih belum bisa membersihkan penjahat di kota rawan itu. Tapi, dia selalu selamat dari ancaman yang sebenarnya mengancam nyawanya." jelas sang pemilik toko.

Akashi hanya terdiam namun bukan berarti tak akan mengurusinya. Ia akan menyusun rencana untuk membantu penulis itu.

"Memangnya, kenapa Akashi _-sama_ menanyakan pria itu?" tanya pemilik toko heran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal jauh lebih dekat dengan penulis dari buku ini. Cerita yang ia bawakan sungguh ringan namun mengena. Itulah yang kusuka." jawab jujur Akashi.

Sang pemilik toko hanya mendelik dan juga takut. "Akashi _-sama_ , lebih baik Anda jangan masuk ke kota itu atau Anda akan dalam masalah." ucapnya sebagai memperingatkan pada pelanggannya.

"Tak apa. Setidaknya aku ingin membantunya. Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakan tentang penulis tadi." ucapnya pamit kembali ke rumahnya.

 **~Rumah Akashi. Malam hari~**

Akashi duduk santai di teras dekat kamarnya sambil membaca buku yang baru saja ia beli. Tak lama, pelayan setianya datang dengan membawa sebuah surat.

"Tuan muda, ada sebuah undangan menarik untuk Anda." ucap pelayan sembari memberikan selembar surat pada tuannya.

Akashi mengambil dan membacanya. "Pertandingan _Shogi_?".

"Benar, Tuan. Akan banyak hadiah bagi mereka yang menang."

"Apa untuk semua warga atau hanya orang tertentu?"

"Seluruh warga tanpa kecuali!"

Akashi menemukan solusi untuk orang yang baru ia temui. "Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil jubah tebalnya.

"T-tuan muda mau ke mana?" tanya khawatir pelayannya.

"Keperluan. Kau tak perlu ikut." jawabnya setelah siap.

"Baiklah." ucap pelayan menyetujui dan Akashi pun berangkat untuk menemui tempat si penulis.

 **~Rumah Kuroko~**

Berbeda dengan malam yang tenang di tempat Akashi, di tempat Kuroko, sang penulis malah sebaliknya. Para berandal yang merupakan anak buah makelar datang dengan mengacak rumah Kuroko.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak memiliki harta ataupun uang!" teriak pria bersurai biru, sang pemilik rumah kecil itu.

"Cih! Jangan bohong! Kau punya tunggakan hutang yang banyak kepada bos dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau diberi kesempatan! Kalau kau tidak membayar hutangmu, hari ini, maka..." -menyeringai sambil melirik tubuh Kuroko- "Tubuhmu yang akan menjadi jaminan untuk bos!" ucap seorang kaki-tangan sang makelar.

Kedua manik _aqua marine_ membulat sempurna. Sebelum protes, Kuroko ditarik paksa oleh para anggota lain.

"Guk!" longlongan seekor anjing kecil yang memiliki manik yang sama dengan majikannya mengigit tangan salah seorang anak buah yang menarik paksa Kuroko.

"Kurang ajar!" ucap berandalan itu sambil memukul anjing kecil itu hingga tak sadar.

"Nigou!" teriak Kuroko pada anjingnya namun ia ditahan oleh anak buah yang lain.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kurasa sebelum menyerahkannya pada bos, lebih baik aku mencicipinya dulu. Siapa tahu dia masih segar." ucap sang kaki-tangan makelar itu seraya menjilat bibir sendiri.

Seluruh anak buah setuju dan memegang kedua tangan Kuroko agar ia tidak memberontak.

Perlahan, tangan sang terkuat hampir menyentuh Kuroko namun sebuah interupsi berupa lemparan gunting yang melesat dari belakang sang terkuat. Sayangnya, meleset hingga tertancap dinding. Semua orang terkejut tanpa kecuali.

"Ah, meleset."

Para berandalan dan Kuroko menoleh ke arah pria muda bersurai merah di balik pintu kamar Kuroko.

" _Temee!_ Siapa kau yang berani ikut campur, hah!?" tanya kaki-tangan berandalan.

" _Ore_? Hanya seorang biasa yang ingin mampir dan bertemu dengan sang penulis cerita ringan kesukaanku. Tapi, di depan aku menemui dua orang penjaga. Kukira di sini ada pesta. Ternyata, baru kusapa..." -melirik ke arah beberapa anak buah yang sudah terkulai di depan gerbang- "Mereka malah tidur. Jadinya, aku masuk tanpa izin.".

"Kurang ajar!" ucap sang kaki tangan sambil meninju pria bersurai merah itu namun pria itu menghindar dan melompat di halaman kecil.

" _Sumanai_. Jika aku mengganggu acara kalian, aku akan meminta maaf pada kalian. Namun, tidak dengan pria yang kalian pegang dengan tangan kotor kalian!" ucap pria bersurai merah dengan tatapan tajam penuh aura membunuh.

Para berandalan langsung menyerang namun mereka semua terjatuh dalam sekejap oleh pria bersurai merah. Sang penulis hanya tertegun melihat aksi sang penyelamat.

Pria bersurai merah menatap dengan mempertahankan mimik membunuhnya. "Kau kuberi napas untuk saat ini. Jika kau kembali lagi kemari, kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi! Enyahlah!" ucap mengancam pada para berandalan.

Para berandalan langsung pergi ketakutan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pria bersurai merah melirik ke arah sabg penulis kemudian menghampirinya. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa." ucapnya namun ia menunduk ke arah anjing kecil yang sudah dia peluk saat para berandalan menyerang pria bersurai merah.

Pria bersurai merah memeriksa anjing si penulis itu. "Tak ada keretakkan ataupun pembengkakkan. Dia hanya pingsan. Besok ia akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya setelah memeriksa anjing kecil.

"Terima kasih. Lalu, darimana Anda tahu tempat ini? Dan tadi Anda mengatakan... bahwa Anda menyukai ceritaku?" ucap sang penulis terkejut.

"Benar. Cerita yang mengkritik namun ringan dan masih bisa ditoleransi." ucap jujur pria bersurai merah.

Penulis itu terkejut agak takut karena kalimat yang tadi diucapkan. " _G-gomenasai_. Aku tak tahu kalau cerita ini akan menyinggung Anda.".

Sang penggemar terkekeh memakluminya. "Tak apa. Tapi, aku suka. Lalu, aku kemari untuk memberikanmu ini." ucapnya sambil memberikan surat berupa pertandingan _Shogi_.

"Ini..."

"Pertandingan _Shogi_ akan membantumu dalam masalah yang kau alami saat ini." ucapnya terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang penulis.

Ingin bertanya namun si penggemar sudah tak berada di tempat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut!" ucapnya semangat sambil memeluk kertas undangan.

* * *

 **~Keesokan Harinya Di Tempat Kekaisaran~**

Hari pertandingan _Shogi_ telah dimulai.

Banyak peserta yang ikut dalam pertandingan _Shogi_ ini, termasuk sang pangeran dan sang penulis.

Baru dua menit, sang pangeran bermata _ruby_ mengalahkan lawannya dengan mudah.

"Pemenangnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou!" ucap si pengawas.

 _'Akashi Seijuurou...?'_ pikir sang penulis yang mengingat bahwa yang menyelamatkan dirinya adalah Akashi.

Akashi melirik ke arah sang penulis hingga membuat merah merona muncul di pipi penulis bermata _aqua marine_.

Sang penulis kembali fokus setelah ketahuan mencuri pandang. Selang dua menit, ia berhasil menyelesaikan dengan kemenangan.

"Pemenangnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya!" ucap si pengawas pertandingan.

Saat Kuroko berdiri, Akashi menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan salam pada Kuroko. " _Omedetou_ , Kuroko _-kun_. Tak kusangka kau sehebat itu." ucapnya kagum.

" _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Akashi _-kun_." balasnya sambil membalas salam dari Akashi.

"Kutunggu di pertandingan terakhir. Aku harap kau tidak kalah." pinta Akashi untuk memberi semangat.

" _Haii_.".

Hari demi hari, mereka menenangkan pertandingan _Shogi_ , dan disaat yang sama hubungan mereka pun semakin erat. Tidak hanya sebagai teman, tapi juga seperti pasangan kekasih.

Hingga perempatan akhir, Kuroko memulai pertandingan _Shogi_ yang pertama. Akashi memperhatikan permainan Kuroko namun sebuah interupsi menganggu ketenangannya.

"Seijuurou."

Suara yang tegas, namun seperti orang berada di tempat atas memanggil Akashi.

Dengan malas namun patuh menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ada apa, _Chichi'ue_?".

Sang ayah, duduk di sebelah putra semata wayangnya yang juga merupakan penerus darinya. "Tumben kau mengikuti pertandingan Shogi tanpa ada perintah. Ada apa gerangan? Tak seperti biasanya kau selalu patuh jika yang aku memintamu." tanya sang ayah heran.

"Tanpa dari ayah pun, aku selalu mengikuti pertandingan apapun." ucap sang anak.

"Apa karena orang yang kini mengikuti pertandingan itu, pria berambut biru muda? Apa kau berteman dengannya?" tanya sang ayah.

Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang sebenarnya kearah ketidaksukaan pada Kuroko.

"Ya. Aku berteman dengannya. Hanya sebagai teman dan lawan dalam _Shogi_ nantinya." ucap Akashi menahan amarah karena ia harus patuh pada sang ayah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kau memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang teman. Ayah tak akan mengizinkanmu berpacaran sesama jenis karena menyangkut kehormatan keluarga Akashi. Ayah sudah membawakanmu wanita terhormat yang sederajat denganmu karena kau akan dinikahkan dengan wanita itu. Dan lagi, jangan kau biarkan pria itu mendekatimu karena dia akan membawa kekalahan padamu!" ucap sang ayah berhenti sejenak. "Jika kau sampai ayah melihatmu dengan pria itu, ayah jaminkan kenyamanan pria itu menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya." tambahnya sebelum pergi tanpa menunggu pertandingan putranya.

Kedua permata _ruby_ melebar sejenak sebelum menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya!" ucap si pengawas mengumumkannya.

Kuroko beranjak dan menghampiri Akashi. "Akashi _-kun_ , maaf membuatmu lama." ucapnya saat ingin menyentuh pundak Akashi namun tepisan terjadi hingga membuat Kuroko terkejut. "Akashi _-kun_...?".

"Pergilah!"

Mata _aqua marine_ membulat sempurna saat mengerti apa kata 'pergi' dari ucapan Akashi.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Akan lebih baik jika kita menjadi musuh dibanding menjadi teman atau kekasih. Karena... sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, 'kan?" ucap Kuroko saat poni menutup kedua matanya.

Seketika itu juga, Akashi terkejut dan menatap sang penulis. "Darimana kau-".

"Aku diberitahu oleh pelayanmu. Katanya, kau akan dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan ayahmu yang memiliki derajat yang sama denganmu. Aku rasa itu pantas untukmu daripada aku menjadi penghancur kehormatan keluargamu." ucapnya yang tak sengaja memperlihatkan air mata palsu dihadapan Akashi. Jadi... _omedetou_..., Akashi _-kun_..." ucapnya sebelum membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi sempat ingin mengejarnya namun si pengawas menahan Akashi dan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam pertandingan.

Shok, tertekan, merasa kehilangan, dan sedih kini berkumpul kembali untuk kedua kalinya setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia. Ditambah saat pertandingan kini ia semakin terdesak dan akan kalah. Semakin lama, Akashi semakin tidak percaya adanya kekalahan.

 _'Tidak...! Aku tidak ingin kalah...! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun yang sudah kudapat! Aku tak mau kehilangan seluruhnya dalam kekalahan! Siapapun lawanku..., apapun itu..., aku... aku...!'_

Perlahan aura dalam diri Akashi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dan memiliki aura mematikan. Tak lupa mata _heterochromia_ _ruby-topaz_ muncul menggantikan permata _ruby_ -nya.

" _Subete ni katsu no boku wa subete tadashii_!" ucap Akashi yang kini berbeda dari Akashi yang sebelumnya dan ia langsung mengalahkan lawan hanya dengan menggunakan satu bidik yang mampu mematahkan pertahanan lawan.

"Pemenangnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou!"

Kuroko dan Akashi pun akan melanjutkan pertandingan babak akhir minggu depan.

Akashi tidak memperdulikan pengumuman dari pengawas. Yang ia pikirkan hanya dua hal. Kemenangan mutlak dan keutuhan Kuroko!

 **~Rumah Kuroko~**

Setelah sampai di rumah, anjing kecil menghampiri Kuroko dan menariknya seolah meminta Kuroko untuk segera masuk karena ada berita baik untuknya. Kuroko terkekeh melihat kegembiraan dari Nigou.

Tak lama, ia menemukan sebuah surat di kamarnya yang terletak di meja. Ia duduk dan membacanya. Seketika kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Begitu, ya..." ucapnya bahagia seraya menahan air mata kebahagiaan dari manik _aqua marine_ miliknya.

 **~Malam Hari. Rumah Akashi~**

Kelima orang kini sedang berbincang di dalam ruang tamu. Dua orang merupakan tuan rumah yaitu Akashi dan sang ayah, dengan tiga orang merupakan tamu istimewah, yaitu seorang gadis muda berambut hitam legam dan anggun, serta kedua orang tua gadis itu.

Gadis itu mencuri pandang pada Akashi. Tampan, penerus keluarga terhormat di Jepang, jenius, dan bertalenta, siapa yang tidak membuat seluruh gadis tertarik pada sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Namun, mereka semua salah perkiraan.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang mereka harapkan.

Lihat saja. Dibalik wajah datar dan penuh wibawa terdapat ekspresi kebencian dan bahkan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu pada gadis yang menjijikkan itu.

 _'Wanita berkelas hanya terpikat pada pria yang sederajat dengannya. Menjijikkan!'_ ucap Akashi dalam hati.

Tak lama, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Seijuurou?" tanya sang ayah.

"Aku ingin menghirup udara di luar. Permisi." ucapnya sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Maafkan anak saya. Dia sedang tertekan karena seminggu lagi ia akan mengikuti pertandingan terakhir _Shogi_." ucap sang ayah.

Gadis itu ikut berdiri. "Izinkan saya untuk menemaninya di luar." pamitnya sebelum menyusul Akashi.

Saat di halaman belakang, gadis itu menemukan pria yang ia idamkan sedang berdiri di tengah halaman. Perlahan ia menghampirinya.

"Akashi _-sama_ , maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu ketenanganmu." ucap gadis itu tak enak hati.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya merasa tertekan saja." ucap Akashi tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Tertekan karena Anda mengikuti pertandingan terakhir, 'kan? Anda sungguh luar biasa! Anda begitu tampan, keturunan keluarga yang terhormat, jenius bahkan jago dalam permainan _Shogi_. Aku sungguh kagum padamu!" decak kagum gadis itu.

Akashi menunduk tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Sebuah pertanyaan untukmu jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku sebagai pendampingmu nanti.".

"Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai diriku seluruh yang kumiliki?".

Gadis itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu apapun yang kau miliki! Untuk itulah dalam perjodohan ini meyakinkanmu untuk menikah denganku." jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau yang ada di hadapanmu ini..." -menyeringai- "Ada dua Akashi?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

"Eh? Ada dua Akashi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi mencabut salah satu tusuk rambut yang menghiasi kepala gadis itu.

"Sama halnya dengan tusuk rambut ini. Terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik. Secara fisik, ia sangat berkelas. Namun, secara fungsi, ia memiliki dua kegunaan. Pertama, tusuk rambut ini bisa digunakan sebagai hiasan rambut agar mempercantik dirimu. Tapi untuk yang kedua..." ucap Akashi berhenti saat ia memperhatikan ujung lancip pada tusuk rambut itu.

"Untuk yang kedua?" belum sempat berhenti, leher gadis itu tercekik oleh tangan kiri Akashi dan mendorongnya ke tanah. Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat ekspresi Akashi yang menakutkan bak seorang _psycho_.

"Tentu saja benda ini bisa menusuk dadamu hingga menembus jantung atau menusuk lehermu atau mungkin mata kirimu." jawab Akashi saat mengarahkan tusuk rambut itu ke arah mata kiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu mulai gemetar takut dan mengeluarkan air mata ketakutan. Pemandangan yang sangat ia benci dan ingin menghabisi nyawanya langsung sayangnya dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh tapi ia adalah jenius yang memiliki ide kejam agar tak diadakan acara perjodohan lagi.

Ia menarik leher gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu.

Saat di ruang tamu, wajah horor tampak pada ketiga wajah orang tua, termasuk ayah Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Seijuurou?!" teriak sang ayah.

Akashi tak memperdulikannya dan melemparkan gadis itu dengan kasar kepada orang tuanya sang gadis.

"Enyahlah kalian semua dari hadapanku! Aku sangat benci dengan orang yang hanya memandang diriku sebagai pion untuk kesuksesan dan kenaikan pangkat kalian! Kalian telah meremehkanku!" ucap Akashi dengan perkataan yang kejam.

"Seijuurou..." ucap sang ayah kesal.

"Akan kubunuh siapapun yang meremehkanku dan menentangku, termasuk..." -melirik ke arah sang ayah- " _Chichi'ue_.".

"Apa...?!"

" _Chichi'ue_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal penerus keluarga ini. Akulah yang akan terus menjaga kehormatan dan kesuksesan keluarga ini. Tapi, jika _Chichi'ue_ menghalangi apa yang kuinginkan, aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Akashi sebagai peringatan dan kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah.

 **~Rumah Kuroko~**

Kuroko menyiapkan makanan lezat di ruang makan. Si anjing kecil nampak antusias melihat majikannya merapikan makanan di meja.

"Yosh! Kurasa aku hanya bisa memasak masakan sederhana ini. Semoga Ogiwara _-kun_ menyukainya.".

Benar. Surat yang ia baca merupakan surat dari teman masa kecil Kuroko yang bernama Ogiwara Sigehiro. Teman Kuroko yang kini telah pindah kota dan sekolah di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo.

Tak lama, terdengar pintu diketuk dari luar. Dengan gembira, Kuroko berlarian ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Ogiwara... _-kun_...?" ucapnya terhenti saat melihat segerombolan berandalan yang tak lain adalah anak buah makelar. Kali ini, sang bos membawa lebih banyak anak buah dari sebelumnya.

"Yo, Tetsuya! Seperti biasa, kami kemari untuk mendatangimu~" ucap sang bos saat akan menyentuh dagu Kuroko.

Dengan cepat, Kuroko menepis tangan bos. "Jangan menyentuhku! Dan aku tak akan mau menjadi jaminan untukmu!"

"Sombong sekali! Apa karena pria berambut merah itu sekarang melindungimu?" ucap sang bos.

Kuroko teringat bahwa Akashi-lah yang melindungi Kuroko saat itu, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Ia hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"Lihat! Kau tidak bisa menjawab! Apa karena kau sudah dibuang oleh pria itu?" ucap sang bos merendahkan Kuroko.

Kuroko tetap diam.

"Bagus! Karena pria berambut merah itu sudah tidak hadir menggangguku maka kau harus melayaniku sebagai jaminanmu!" perintah sang bos dengan tawa menangnya.

"Aku tak akan mau meladenimu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada dihancurkan oleh kalian!" ucap lantang Kuroko berhasil membuat sang bos marah.

 _Buk!_

"Argh!" pekik Kuroko saat tubuhnya dihantam keras ke dinding oleh sang bos.

"Diamlah! Jangan memberontak atau aku akan lebih kasar padamu!" bentak sang bos.

Saat sang bos akan menyentuh Kuroko, tiba-tiba tangan itu tertusuk pisau kecil.

"Graaaahh!" teriak sakit sang bos.

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok pria berambut merah sambil membawa seseorang yang merupakan anak buah dari sang bos makelar yang sedang sekarat.

"Akashi... _-kun_...?" Kuroko terkejut saat melihat sosok Akashi kembali menyelamatkan Kuroko.

Akashi hanya diam dan melempar tubuh anak buah itu. Kemudian, melirik ke arah bos dengan tatapan membunuh. "Sudah kukatakan kemarin kenapa kalian tidak mendengarkanku? Kalian masih beruntung kuberi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Tapi, jika kalian membangkang perintahku, kalian akan tahu resikonya!".

"Ugh! Semuanya! Serang dia!" perintah sang bos.

Para berandalan mulai menyerang Akashi bersamaan.

"Baiklah." ucap Akashi dan dengan cepat melukai tangan dan kaki para anak buah makelar itu dengan sebilah pedang hingga mereka tak bisa bergerak.

 _Bruk!_

Seluruh berandalan jatuh dan tidak bisa menyerang. Tubuh Akashi terciprat cairan merah dan kental. Nampak ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik kecuali Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap horor orang yang dulu sangat ia sayangi kini berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda.

Akashi melirik ke arah bos dan memperhatikan tangan si makelar yang masih menyentuh Kuroko.

Sang makelar menyodorkan pisau yang sudah ia lepaskan dari tangannya ke arah leher Kuroko. "Turunkan pedangmu atau nyawa pria ini akan melayang!" perintahnya untuk menggertak Akashi.

Akashi hanya diam sambil menatap kemana arah bos berjalan dengan membawa Kuroko. Kedua mata _heterochromia_ -nya menyala hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti monster yang menakutkan. "Kau berani memerintahku, maka ganjarannya lebih dari ini!".

Seketika, Akashi berdiri di belakang sang makelar dan menebas punggung sang makelar.

"Graaaahhhh!" teriak sang makelar.

Seketika Kuroko berhasil lepas dari cengkraman dan bersembunyi di belakang Akashi.

Pedang Akashi menghunuskan pedang ke arah kening sang makelar. "Ini peringatan terakhir! Kuberi kalian kesempatan sekali lagi untuk melihat matahari! Jika kalian tetap tidak mendengarkanku, maka kalian bersiaplah untuk menjadi penghuni dalam tanah!" ucap Akashi memperingatkan perintah terakhir.

Para berandalan hanya menatapnya dari bawah dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kuberitahu kalian. Pemenang akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan dan yang kalah hanya mengakui saja dan tunduk pada yang menang! Kalian semua sudah melihatnya sendiri bahwa... Tetsuya hanyalah milikku!" ucap Akashi layaknya sebagai pemenang.

Mata Kuroko semakin membulat saat mendengar bahwa dirinya seperti benda milik Akashi.

"Aku mutlak mendapatkannya! Sekarang, enyahlah kalian dari hadapanku!" perintah Akashi hingga membuat para berandalan ketakutan dan menyingkir dari mereka untuk selamanya.

Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah Kuroko yang tampak horor memperhatikannya. "Ah, _sumanai_. Kurasa keadaanku ini membuatmu takut. Aku pinjam ruang mandimu dan siapkan pakaian untukku." perintah Akashi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko tanpa permisi.

Kuroko hanya diam dan menelan ludah karena rasa ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan terhadap diri Akashi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 **~15 menit kemudian~**

Kuroko duduk di ruang makan dengan anjing yang ada di pangkuannya. Tak lama, Akashi muncul menggunakan _kimono_ berwarna biru langit yang merupakan pakaian milik Kuroko dan duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Ternyata pakaianmu cukup unik dan menarik. Walaupun masih cukup kupakai." ucap Akashi memperhatikan _kimono_ yang ia kenakan.

"Akashi _-kun_... kenapa kau kemari...?" tanya Kuroko seperti menginterogasi Akashi.

"Aku kemari karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Bukankah kau sedang dijodohkan dengan pilihan ayahmu?" tanya Kuroko.

Namun, Akashi terlihat benci dengan pertanyaan itu dan membalas dengan pertanyaan yang lain. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol darimu, Tetsuya? Urusan itu bukanlah urusanmu. Dan aku tidak peduli akan ocehan c _hichi'ue_ atas penolakkanku tentang perjodohan.".

"Tapi..."

"Lantas, apa kau akan merasa senang jika aku menikah dengan wanita yang hanya memandang _status_ -ku sebagai pion agar _status_ -nya terlihat lebih tinggi dariku? Hanya wanita bertampang menjijikan yang mengantri untuk menjadi pendampingku. Dan ternyata, mereka semua takut akan diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Dan lagi, tadi, kau sangat berbeda. Kau tak pernah melukai para berandalan itu hingga parah seperti itu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Lalu, apa maksudnya aku adalah milikmu?"

"Kau mutlak untukku,Tetsuya! Tak akan ada yang bisa merebut dirimu dariku! Aku akan membunuh siapapun bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun! Karena... perintahku tak terbantahkan!"

"Tidak mungkin...! Akashi _-kun_ yang kukenal... tak mungkin seperti ini...! Akashi _-kun_ -"

"Akashi yang kau kenal dulu adalah _mou hitori no boku_! _Ima, boku wa Akashi_!"

Kedua manik Kuroko terbuka lebar. "Jadi..."

"Benar. Aku memang ada dua. Tapi hanya bertukar tempat saja. Itulah yang membuat para gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku takut padaku." ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lebar nan menakutkan.

Kuroko tak berani membalas perkataan Akashi. Saking gemetar, anjing kecilnya bangun dan mulai menggeram marah pada Akashi. Namun, hanya sekali tatapan dingin dari Akashi, anjing kecil itu ketakutan dan pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Nigou!" panggil Kuroko kepada anjingnya namun anjingnya sudah terlanjur takut dan tak bisa mendekat lagi.

"Tak perlu takut, Tetsuya. Selama kau tidak membuatku marah, kau akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, aku lapar. _Itadakimasu_." ucap Akashi mulai makan malam yang sebenarnya makanan itu untuk rekannya, bukan untuk Akashi.

Merasa Kuroko tidak mengizinkan Akashi untuk memakan masakan itu, Akashi langsung berhenti untuk makan. "Jadi, masakan ini bukan untukku? Lalu, untuk siapa?" tanya Akashi namun Kuroko tak berani menjawabnya. "Jawab, Tetsuya!" bentak Akashi membuat Kuroko tersentak.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tak berani menjawab. Namun, hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat Akashi mendapatkan secarik surat untuk Kuroko.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro. Jadi, dialah orang yang kau nantikan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dan kali ini Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hebat. Kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku. Apa mungkin yang kulakukan ini sia-sia hanya agar bisa bersamamu, naa Tetsuya?!" ucapnya yang semakin meninggi karena amarah yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Bukan! Aku dan Ogiwara _-kun_ hanya teman masa kecil. Aku..."

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi saat merobek surat dari Ogiwara. "Kau... sudah membuatku hilang kesabaran!"

"Akashi _-kun_ , aku..."

"Kau harus kuhukum, Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi sambil menampakkan seringai lebar yang menakutkan.

"Eh?"

Tanpa perlu lama, Akashi menutup pintu ruangan itu kemudian menindih Kuroko di lantai.

"Lepaskan... Akashi _-kun_...!" pinta Kuroko untuk menghentikan Akashi.

Namun, bagi siapapun yang membangunkan harimau yang kelaparan, maka harimau itu akan marah dan menerkam sang mangsa.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum aku menghukummu. Dan hukuman terberatmu adalah... lebih dari yang dilakukan berandalan itu padamu.".

Manik Kuroko melebar dan semakin menampakkan ketakutan. Namun, ekspresi itu membuat Akashi semakin tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jika berandalan itu hanya menyentuhmu, maka aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar... sentuhan." ucap Akashi saat memulai menghukum Kuroko.

Hujan turun menghantam bumi cukup keras ditambah sambaran petir yang menggelegar di daratan. Sayang sekali, isakan tangis dan teriakan pemberontakkan tertutupi oleh hantaman hujan dan sambaran petir.

Hingga pada tengah malam, saat hujan berhenti, seseorang keluar dari ruang makan sambil menata pakaian yang sedikit berantakan karena hukuman. Pria bersurai merah itu menyeringai menang sambil menatap luar. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang dimana pria bersurai biru terkulai lemah dan sayu sambil terisak dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

"Kali ini, aku memaafkanmu, Tetsuya. Tapi, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama, aku tak akan segan-segan menghukummu di tempat saat itu juga! Camkan itu!" ucap Akashi sebelum meninggalkan Kuroko yang telah dihancurkan oleh Akashi.

Benar. Kini, Kuroko tidak memiliki apapun. Harta terakhirnya, telah direnggut oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

 **~Keesokan Harinya~**

Kuroko hanya murung dan tertunduk tanpa berbicara apapun. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ketukan dari pintu rumahnya.

Kuroko tak berani berdiri karena trauma dengan Akashi. Hingga akhirnya Nigou-lah yang mengeceknya.

"Arf! Arf!" .

Mendengar suara dari Nigou yang sangat _friendly_ , Kuroko semakin yakin bahwa tamunya bukan Akashi, melainkan Ogiwara, rekan Kuroko.

Kuroko langsung berlari dan memeluk Ogiwara, sahabat Kuroko.

"Kau semakin tidak semangat, Kuroko. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ogiwara heran.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya menutupi kebohongan.

"Aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja. Ceritakan saja!" ucap Ogiwara seolah tak merasa terancam atau apapun. Padahal, Kuroko tahu Ogiwara dalam keadaan yang berbahaya!

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa! Lebih baik masuklah!" ucap Kuroko panik.

"Hei, Kuroko, kau kenapa? Kau seperti sedang melihat ha-"

"Ogiwara _-kun_!" teriak Kuroko saat perasaan tak enak muncul seketika di hadapannya dan itu terjadi dengan cepat.

 _Duak!_

Akashi menghantam kepala Ogiwara ke dinding pagar Kuroko. Perlahan, Ogiwara jatuh tersungkur dengan pendarahan pada kepala hingga pingsan.

"Akashi _-kun_!" teriak Kuroko marah pada Akashi.

"Hee... jadi kau lebih menyukainya daripada diriku? Apa kau lupa ucapanku, Tetsuya? Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang dekat denganmu, termasuk temanmu ini!" ucap Akashi marah pada Kuroko.

Tak sadar, tangan Kuroko mengepal kuat dengan amarah yang ia tahan. "Sudah cukup, Akashi _-kun_! Kali ini, aku akan memberontak perintahmu! Tapi, aku tak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku dan janji kita saat itu! Aku akan mengalahkanmu pada pertandingan terakhir _Shogi_! Jika aku menang, aku minta untuk tidak menyakiti Ogiwara. Jika kau menang, aku akan melayanimu sepuasmu!" tantang Kuroko.

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar karena mendapatkan tantangan untuk pertama kalinya dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu di pertandingan terakhir. Tapi, percuma. Hasilnya tetap sama!"

"Tidak. Walaupun kau bisa melihat masa depan, bukan berarti kemenangan mutlak ada padamu! Kita tak akan tahu siapa yang menang nantinya. Jadi, kita lihat saja!" ucap Kuroko membuat Akashi semakin tak sabar untuk menyerangnya di babak terakhir _Shogi_.

Tak lama, Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

Kuroko perlahan membawa masuk Ogiwara ke dalam rumahnya seorang diri.

* * *

 **~Hari Terakhir Pertandingan Shogi~**

Kini hawa menegangkan sudah menyeruak diantara para penonton karena hari ini hari pertandingan terakhir _Shogi_ dan tentunya untuk menentukan siapa yang menang.

Kuroko dan Akashi saling berhadapan. Sorakan para penonton tidak mempengaruhi konsentrasi mereka berdua. Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan penuh kemenangan atas apa yang ia lihat di masa depan. Sedangkan Kuroko, kemarahan masih ia rasakan bahkan sampai tangannya sampai meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Karena ia tak memaafkan apa yang telah terjadi terhadap sahabatnya itu hingga sekarang.

 **~Flashback. Rumah Kuroko~**

Pagi hari sebelum Kuroko pergi ke tempat pertandingan, ia merawat Ogiwara di ruangnya. Ogiwara belum sadar.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , maaf. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku segera memperingatkanmu untuk tidak kemari. Tapi aku..." ucap Kuroko terpotong digantikan tangisan yang memilukan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. "Ogiwara _-kun_? Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa..." ucapnya bahagia setelah rekannya sadar.

" _Baka_... Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku... Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Ogiwara sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Khawatirkan Akashi..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau masih menyayangi Akashi. Dia butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuanku...?"

"Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang aku bisa melihat, dibalik mata dingin Akashi ada setitik kehangatan dan penyesalan di matanya. Aku rasa dia ingin kau tidak pergi darinya dan tetap menerimanya walaupun ia memang ada dua."

Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Ogiwara. "Darimana kau tahu...?"

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya perasaanku atau tidak. Tapi, ada baiknya kau melihatnya sendiri. Aku mau tidur. _Ganbaru yo_ , Kuroko!" ucap Ogiwara sebelum membuang pandangannya dan membelakangi Kuroko.

Kuroko yang tahu bahwa Ogiwara sebenarnya sangat cemburu terhadap hubungannya dengan Akashi tapi Ogiwara tak pernah mengakuinya dan hanya sebatas sahabat karena tak pantas Ogiwara merebut Kuroko dari Akashi. Ogiwara hanya mendukung dari belakang. Namun, bukannya semangat yang Kuroko terima tapi penyesalan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, terutama dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Itekimasu..." ucap lirih menahan kesedihan sebelum meninggalkan Ogiwara untuk pertandingan Shogi.

 **~Kembali Ke Pertandingan Shogi~**

Kembali pada kondisi yang sama dan kali ini seringai nampak pada wajah sang jenius, Akashi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Apa kau masih mengkhawatirkan Shigehiro _-kun_?" tanya Akashi saat sebelum memulai pertandingan.

Kuroko menarik napas perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Ogiwara _-kun_. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah..." -menatap serius ke Akashi- "Seseorang yang sangat penting untukku!" jawabnua tetap pada ketenangan.

Seringai Akashi semakin melebar. "Baiklah. Kita lihat saja.".

"Pertandingan terakhir _Shogi_ antara Akashi Seijuurou dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, dimulai!" ucap sang pengawas mengawali pertandingan _Shogi_.

Akashi dan Kuroko saling beradu pandang dan tidak melihat bidik mereka.

"Aku mulai!" ucap Kuroko sebelum memajukan satu bidik ke daerah lawan tanpa memperhatikan papan.

Mata Akashi pun ikut menyala. "Baiklah." ucapnya saat satu bidikannya maju dan ia tidak memperhatikan papan.

Para penonton terlihat kagum saat melihat Akashi dan Kuroko melawan tanpa memperhatikan papan mereka seolah mereka berdua sedang berdiri di atas tanah kosong dan saling berhadapan dalam permainan yang sangat berbeda dari _Shogi_.

Alur pertandingan pertama, dikuasai oleh Kuroko. Ia memberikan tekanan yang cukup kuat. Namun, seiring waktu dan kegelisahan Kuroko semakin membesar membuat alur pertandingan dikuasai oleh Akashi.

"Percuma, Tetsuya. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Kemenangan mutlak kudapatkan!" ucap Akashi yang tak terbantahkan dan seketika memberikan tekanan mental hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

Kuroko gemetar dan meremas baju yang ia kenakan karena tekanan yang ia dapat.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku tidak menang, aku akan...!'_ ucap Kuroko takut namun suara yang menggelegar dari salah seorang penonton yang sangat ia kenal dan harapkan.

"KUROKO! JANGAN MENYERAH!".

Suara yang dinantikan ternyata berasal dari Ogiwara yang sudah muncul di bangku penonton untuk memberikan semangat pada Kuroko.

"Ogiwara _-kun_...?" ucap Kuroko bersyukur.

Tapi, tidak dengan Akashi. Ia menatap Ogiwara dengan pandangan marah "Grrh!"

Kuroko terlihat menangis lega melihat keadaan Ogiwara yang baik-baik saja dan memberi dukungan penuh tanpa ada keraguan untuknya.

"Heh, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan semangat darinya. Padahal hasilnya sama saja." ucap Akashi meremehkan Kuroko.

" _Iie_. Kali ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" ucap Kuroko kembali tegar membuat Akashi terkejut sejenak.

"Percuma Kuroko! Kau akan kalah hari ini dan selamanya! Kau akan menjadi budakku!" ucap Akashi yang semakin merajalela.

Kuroko hanya geram dan mulai memilih satu bidik harapan namun tangan Kuroko kembali gemetar. _'Kumohon, tenanglah! Konsentrasilah!'_ pinta Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tenang.

Saat ia memejamkan mata, ia merasakan sentuhan yang ia kenal.

"Aku percaya padamu..., Kuroko _-kun_."

Kuroko terkejut dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang merupakan diri Akashi yang lain. "Akashi _-kun_...?".

"Kau...!" ucap Akashi terhadap bayangan dirinya yang lain yang merupakan _original_ -nya.

Bayangan Akashi yang lain menatap pada diri Akashi yang satunya sambil tersenyum tanpa ada balas dendam maupun kemarahan.

"Sudah berakhir, _mou hitori no ore_. Kau kalah." ucap bayangan Akashi.

"Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Akashi tidak percaya.

"Ayo, Kuroko!" pinta bayangan Akashi pada Kuroko.

" _Haii_ , Akashi _-kun_!" balas Kuroko kemudian mereka mengangkat satu bidik harapan terakhir.

 _Tak!_

Bidik Kuroko akhirnya berhenti di titik kemenangan dan Akashi pun kalah.

"Tidaaaaaaak!" teriak Akashi kalah.

" _Arigatou_ , Kuroko. Kau masih mempercayaiku." ucap bayangan Akashi tersenyum senang. Kemudian, menghampiri ke arah dirinya yang satu lagi dan memeluknya. "Tak apa. Kekalahan bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Kita akan mendapatkan kemenangan lagi suatu saat nanti." ucap lembut untuk menghibur dirinya yang lain.

" _Mou hitori no boku_..." ucap Akashi dan akhirnya ia menangis dan menunduk.

Kuroko memang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tapi ia tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Perlahan, bayangan Akashi menghilang dan bersamaan dengan aura Akashi berubah. Mata Akashi kembali menjadi sepasang permata _ruby_ yang indah dan hangat.

"Pemenangnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya!" ucap si penjaga saat mengumumkan pertandingan terakhir.

Semua orang sorak dan mengangkat Kuroko sebagai ucapan selamat padanya.

Ogiwara langsung merangkul bahu Kuroko setelah Kuroko diturunkan. "Kau hebat, Kuroko! Aku tahu kau bisa!" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan bangga.

Tak lama, Akashi berdiri di depan Kuroko. Ogiwara melepaskan rangkulannya. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. " _Omedetou_ , Kuroko _-kun_. Kau memang hebat! Dan maafkan aku atas kesalahanku yang telah merenggut apapun yang kau miliki." ucap Akashi menyesal karena ia merasa ia pantas untuk dibenci oleh Kuroko dan bahkan pergi dari hadapannya.

Kuroko belum bisa membalas jabatan bahkan membuka mulut. Tapi, senggolan dari sikut sang sahabat seolah meminta Kuroko untuk membalasnya.

Entah tersambar apa, Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi tanpa ragu dan malu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Akashi _-kun_. Aku hanya terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika hal terjadi pada dirimu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena... aku menyayangimu." ucap Kuroko jujur.

"Apa? Di sini ramai. Aku tak dengar." pinta Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi _-kun_." ucap Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Aku tak dengar."

Merasa tak didengar, Kuroko langsung melepas pelukannya dan memasang cemberut.

"Dasar! Masa aku harus-"

 _Cup!_

Serangan ciuman tiba-tiba Akashi berhasil mendarat di bibir Kuroko dan membuat seluruh orang ternganga melihat pemandangan yang langka. Tak kecuali, Ogiwara.

"Dapat~" ucap Akashi sambil senyum jahil.

Kuroko tak bisa bergerak karena warna merah membalut seluruh wajahnya.

Ogiwara langsung tersenyum iseng. "Ehem~! Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Kuroko memerah seperti udang rebus~ Pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan~".

"O-Ogiwara _-kun_!" bentak Kuroko tidak terima tapi apa boleh buat sudah terjadi.

"Ahaha! Aku hanya bercanda~" ucap Ogiwara sebelum menghampiri Akashi dan menepuk pundak Akashi. "Kuserahkan Kuroko padamu! Lindungi dia dan cintai dia, Akashi Seijuurou." ucap Ogiwara senang sebelum meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Akhirnya, Akashi dan Kuroko menikah dan tinggal di rumah Kuroko bersama dengan Nigou.

* * *

 **~Beberapa Hari Kemudian~**

"Pagi hari yang cerah membawa kehangatan yang tiada tara, angin semilir meniup dua kincir angin berwarna merah dan biru. Seekor anjing kecil bermata biru langit menari mengelilingi kincir angin dengan bahagia. Sepasang dua insan bercengkraman memadu kasih dan sayang yang tak kalah hebat dari sang matahari."

"Giliranmu, Sei _-kun_.".

"Ah, _sumanai_.".

Yah, inilah yang sedang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang kini ber- _status_ keluarga. Sang suami sedang bermain _Shogi_ bersama kekasihnya sambil membaca cerita yang baru dibuat oleh kekasihnya. Sedangkan, sang kekasih menulis cerita selanjutnya sambil menemani sang suami sebagai lawan permainan _Shogi_.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ogiwara _-kun_?" tanya sang suami pada kekasihnya.

"Kubaca dari suratnya, dia juga ingin mencoba bermain _Shogi_." jawabnya sang kekasih.

"Tapi aneh, kenapa kau bisa semahir ini? Padahal kau baru memulai permainan _Shogi_." tanyanya kembali.

"Itu... karena aku diajari Midorima _-kun_ selama tiga hari penuh."

"Yang benar?!"

"Benar.".

Tak lama, Akashi terkekeh mengingat bahwa lawannya dulu, Midorima pernah bermain dengannya walaupun Akashi-lah yang sering menang.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan, aku akan meminta Ogiwara _-kun_ , Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Momoi untuk berkumpul di sini. Dan tentunya, aku akan menantang Midorima dan Ogiwara _-kun_.".

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin memamerkan kemesraan kita pada mereka." tebak Kuroko yang seratus persen sesuai yang dibayangkan Akashi.

Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kering sebelum menatap ke luar. "Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini.".

"Aku juga." ucap Kuroko ikut menatap ke luar.

Kuroko tak hanya mencintai satu Akashi yang kini ada di sebelahnya, tapi juga mencintai diri Akashi yang ada di dalam diri Akashi. Kuroko tidak peduli seperti apa kekasihnya. Yang jelas, Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Kuroko menganggap mereka semua sama untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan**

Anou : Hei

Obaasan : Bibi

"-sama" : _suffix_ untuk majikan atau yang derajatnya lebih tinggi/berkuasa.

Shogi : permainan yang berisi tentang strategi penyerangan terhadap kerajaan masing-masing kubu (cek di g**gl*)

Teme : Sialan

Ore : Aku (laki-laki)

Sumanai : Maaf

Gomenasai : Maafkan aku

Omedetou : Selamat

"-kun" : _suffix_ untuk lelaki.

Arigatou gozaimasu : Terima kasih

Haii : Iya

Chichi'ue : Ayah

Subete ni katsu no boku wa subete tadashii : Karena aku yang selalu menang maka akan selalu benar. (salah satu _quote_ Akashi)

Kimono : Pakaian sederhana dari Jepang.

Mou hitori no ore/boku : Diriku yang lain. Ingat. Akashi yang bermata _ruby_ adalah " _Oreshi_ ", sedangkan Akashi yang bermata _heterochromia_ _ruby-topaz_ adalah " _Bokushi_ ".

Ima, boku wa Akashi : Sekarang, aku adalah Akashi

Itadakimasu : Selamat makan

Baka : Bodoh

Ganbaru yo : Semangat, ya

Itekimasu : Aku berangkat

Iie : Tidak

* * *

Cerita kelima _fandom "Kuroko no Basuke"_ sekaligus cerita keempat Akashi yang di- _request_ dari _reviewer_ **audey**.

Yah, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi dan selamat membaca untuk **audey** ~ Dan jangan lupa _review_ terbaiknya~

Yang mampir, boleh membacanya dan kasih _review_ terbaik / favorit ya~


End file.
